Code: Dragon
by DetRoid434
Summary: What if Aelita was the last signer? Sakura and Dawn Phoenix must protect Aelita at all cost since she is the last hope as well to end the seal. Will Aelita be on Sakura and Dawn's team for the WRGP to defeat the seal for good? Full Bio on my profile. Co-Worked with Sakuraphoenix


Chapter 1: Aelita, The Final Signer

_**Hey everyone! It's sakuraphoenix, doing the disclaimer for Code: Dragon. Well, I'd like to say that some of you saw this coming, but I'd be lying if I said that, since I'm not psychic. Well, let's get moving. Time for the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: Detroid434 and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's or Code Lyoko. I do however own Dawn and Sakura, the OC's that appear in the chapter. Sia, Rina, Rose, and Sara however, belong to D.J. Scales.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_I was working on the engine piece for Yusei. The WRGP is coming up soon and I need to get this engine at full power. I might as well pull another all-nighter to finish this machine. I mean for this to work, I need to make sure it's in working condition. This is going to be a long race. Not only do I have to worry about the WRGP but now I have to worry about the Seal of Orichalcos. I heard the door open and Dawn came rushing in. What has her so worked up?_

"S...Sis. Take a look at your arm. It's glowing! Someone's dueling a signer!" Dawn said

"What are you...?" I started to say when I looked at my arm and it was glowing

_Yusei soon entered and his mark was glowing as well. What's going on here? We needed answers._

"Hey Sakura?" Yusei spoke then looked at my arm and continued

"Guess your arm is glowing as well...Isn't it?"

_I just nodded_

"Well, let's go check it out on whose dueling?" Yusei suggested

_I nodded again and we got onto our duel runners and went to check it out. Who is dueling anyway?_

_**Aelita's POV**_

_Aelita LP 2000/ Mysterious Duelist LP 3000_

_I need a card to win. I then noticed three people show up to see the duel. Who are they? And what were they doing here?_

"Sakura, why is that person's arm glowing?" The boy with spiky black hair and blonde highlights asked

"No clue." The girl with long dark pink hair, who must've been Sakura, replied

"This is where it ends! I summon Daybreak Hero: Loki in attack mode! _(Level 4/ Dark/ Warrior/ Attack: 1900/ Defense: 2100) _Now his special ability activates! When he is successfully summoned to the field, I can add one equip spell card from my graveyard or deck to my hand. So, I add from my graveyard, Hero's Hope back to my hand." I said

_The card came out of my graveyard as I added it back to my hand. This is where it will end._

"I then equip it to my Loki! It gives my Loki an extra 2000 attack points and gives him the ability to attack you directly! But then I activate the spell card, Loki's Gift! It allows me to summon one level 4 or lower Daybreak Hero from my hand to the field in defense mode. So, thanks to Loki's Gift. I special summon Daybreak Hero's Guardian! _(Level 3/ Light/ Fairy/ Attack: 0/ Defense: 1500/ Tuner) _I tune my Loki with my Guardian to Synchro Summon a new monster!" I said

_**Dawn's POV**_

_I saw Sakura's and Yusei's mark glow even more. This can't be good._

"What's happening now?" Yusei asked

"No clue!" Sakura replied

_We then turned back to the duel. This girl must have answers but could she answer them?_

"_In hopes for a Hero, his dragon may appear. From the days of old to the newborn city. The champion of the hero appears! Synchro Summon! Ride the skies, Dragon of the Daybreak Hero!_ _(Level: 7/ Wind/ Dragon/ Attack: 4500/ Defence: 5000)_" The girl chanted

_The opponent looked shocked but the girl continued the duel nonetheless._

"Now its effect activates! Since it was successfully Synchro Summoned, all of your cards on the field are destroyed then you take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed times 700!" Aelita explained

_I saw the duelist is more shocked then ever but still. Who's this girl?_

_**Sakura's POV**_

_This girl was so good. She's turning the duel around in a single turn. I hope she can win against this duelist._

"But there's more! I can special summon one dragon either from my extra deck, or from any deck in the general vicinity! So, I special summon, Stardust Dragon!" Aelita exclaimed

_Suddenly, Yusei's deck glowed as Stardust Dragon appeared on the field. This might..._

"You're finished now! My dragon acts like a tuner monster and it becomes a level 4! I tune my dragon with Stardust Dragon to Alpha Synchro Summon!" The girl told her opponent

_Where is this strength coming from? It's unbelievable! The opponent was shocked as people can be._

_"From two worlds, clustering wishes will become a new shining star. As this star shines bright, let the path its light shines upon appear! Synchro Summon! Take flight! Stardust Hero Dragon!_ _(Lv 12/ Wind/Dark / Dragon/ Attack: 5000/ Defence: 5000) _But now you're finished! Since it was successfully Synchro Summoned, you take 1000 points of damage for every card in both of our graveyards! It's over!" Aelita yelled to her opponent

_Aelita LP 2000/ Mysterious Duelist LP 0_

_Yusei, Dawn, surprisingly Rose, Sara, Sia, Rina and I went up to the girl. I hope she's okay._

"Nice duel." Said Yusei

"I agree with you there." Rose replied

"T...thanks" The girl said before fainting

_The duel must have taken a lot out of the girl. But still, why did she have a mark of the Crimson Dragon? That bothers me, a lot._

"Hey! Hey!" Sia uttered while trying to wake up the girl

"She's out like a light. I'll take her back to my place." I told Sia

_Sia, Rose, Sara, Rina and Yusei nodded. I picked up the girl and took her with me. As soon as we got back to my place, I put her on the couch before putting a blanket over her. I didn't want her to catch a cold after all._

"So, why did she have a glow on her arm?" Dawn asked

_I just shrugged._

"Do you know what her name is, sis?" Dawn asked once more

"I don't know." I replied

"Can't you use your psychic powers to see what the girl's name is?" Dawn asked me

_I closed my eyes and learned the girl's name. Aelita? What kind of name is that?_

"So?" Dawn spoke

"Her name's Aelita." I replied

"Guess we wait to ask her more questions, huh?" Dawn worriedly asked

_I just nodded but then Sara, Rose, Sia, Rina and Yusei came in. It was good to see them. Sara spoke up:_

"What do we do till that girl wakes up?"

"We don't do anything. We need to ensure her safety after all." I told them

_They all looked shocked then Rose spoke after a few minutes:_

"But how?"

**_Dawn's POV_**

"What else?" Sakura said

"Okay but that didn't answer Rose's question?" Sara stated

"*sigh* We're gonna have to keep her here, well, for the moment at least." Sakura replied

"Okay" Rose spoke

"Yeah" Sakura said

_I then saw that Aelita was waking up. We can finally ask her the questions that I know that everyone has._

_**Aelita's POV**_

_I opened my eyes to find myself in an unfamiliar place. How did I get here?_

"Where am I?" I asked

"Safe." A voice replied

_I looked shocked before I saw a girl with long dark pink hair and brown eyes look at me with concern. I then noticed there were other people here? Where am I? Why am I not on Lyoko?_

"Last thing I remember was deactivating a tower than blank." I explained

"Tower? From some kind of video game?" The girl asked

"Kinda." I stated

_I got a feeling she wasn't asking anymore about it. Then again, who would believe me if I told them that I fight an evil artificial intelligence in order to save the world?_

_**Dawn's POV**_

"But what happened?" Aelita asked

"We found you unconscious in the alley." Sakura lied

"Oh" Aelita said

"Yeah..." Sakura replied

"So..." Aelita started to say before looking at her right arm then continuing:

"What is this mark?"

"It's a long story." Sakura stated

"How long? If you tell me about this mark, I'll tell you where I'm from." Aelita explained

"Even if I could, you wouldn't believe me." Sakura told Aelita

"Where I come from, I would say 'try me'." Aelita spoke

_It's a long story, Aelita. That's why she won't explain it at all. Hopefully she can understand._

'That mark, well, it's a very long story." Sakura explained

"Oh..." Aelita sadly replied

"Yeah..." Sakura said while feeling terrible

"Where I'm from, we have to dace an evil A.I." Aelita explained

_Nobody spoke for a while which caused a huge pause of silence then giving Aelita a look as if saying 'I don't believe you'. Seriously. I think she's been playing too many Resident Evil games._

**_Aelita's POV_**

"Could anyone of you set up a connection to a supercomputer from here?" I asked

_I saw that nobody wasn't saying anything till Sakura spoke up in defeat:_

"I can."

"I want you guys to meet someone from where I come from." I explained

"Who?" Sakura asked

"A friend of mine." I replied

"Ah!" Sakura spoke

"Yeah..." I replied softly

_I then saw Sakura starting to set up the connection. I hope this is all a dream of some kind._

_**Done and done! Well, this one took my boyfriend a while to write, believe me. So, please review, and until next time, I'm sakuraphoenix, saying for my boyfriend, I heart you, both of us signing off for now. See ya!**_

_Card Stats:_

_Daybreak Hero: Loki- (Lv: 4/ Dark/ Warrior/ Attack: 1900/ Defense: 2100) Effect: When he is successfully summoned to the field, you can add one equip spell card from your graveyard or deck to your hand._

_**Hero's Hope (Equip Spell Card) - Gives an extra 2000 attack points to a monster and gives the monster the effect to attack the opponent directly**_

_Loki's Gift (Spell Card)- Allows you to special summon one level 4 or lower Daybreak Hero monster from your hand to the field_

_**Dragon Of The Daybreak Hero- 1 tuner + 1 non-tuner (Lv: 7/ Wind/ Dragon/ Attack: 4500/ Defence: 5000) Effect: When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, all of the opponents cards on the field are destroyed then the opponent take damage equal to the number of cards destroyed times 700 and you can special summon one dragon from your deck or anywhere near the general duel. If a monster is summoned this way, the card becomes a level 4 and a tuner monster.**_

_Stardust Hero Dragon- Stardust Dragon + Dragon of the Daybreak Hero (Lv: 12/ Wind/Dark / Dragon/ Attack: 5000/ Defence: 5000) Effect: When this card is successfully Synchro Summoned, the opponent takes 1000 points of damage for every card in both graveyards._


End file.
